video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The VCI children's trailer from 1997
The VCI children's trailer from 1997 is a UK trailer from VCI and Thames Video on the 22nd of September 1997. Description Here is a VCI Children's Videos promo from 1997 with different programmes including Thomas The Tank Engine, Fourways Farm, Sooty & Co, The Sooty Show, Tots TV Video, My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs and Roald Dahl's The BFG. Voiceover * Jonathan Kydd Videos * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways * Fourways Farm - 4 Seasons and Other Stories * Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories * Sooty - Speedy Sweep and other stories * My Bumper Christmas Sooty * My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs * Tots Video - Fun with French * Tots Video - ABC * Tots Video - Animal Adventures * Tots Video - 123 * The BFG Trivia * In the Late 1997 releases from VCI, After the first video overview, the second video overview called "New for '97" and then fades out to black, While in the Early 1998 releases from VCI, The "New for '97" overview is cut. Instead, the first video overview fades out to black.﻿ Taken from # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways (New for 97 overview) # My Bumper Christmas Sooty (New for 97 overview) # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs (New for 97 overview) # The BFG: Big Friendly Giant (1997) (New for 97 overview) # Terry Pratchett Truckers (1997 Re-release) (New for 97 overview) # The Wind in the Willows - Summer Escapades (1997 Re-release) (New for 97 overview) # Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (New for 97 overview) # Britt Allcroft's Magical Adventures of Mumfie - Part 2: The Queen of Night (1997 Re-release) (New for 97 overview) # Rosie and Jim - Spring Cleaning (New for 97 overview is cut) # Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (New for 97 overview is cut) # Roger and the Rottentrolls - A Complete Set of Adventures (New for 97 overview is cut) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! (New for 97 overview is cut) # Sooty - Biggest Party Video (New for 97 overview is cut) # Brum - Biggest Party Video (New for 97 overview is cut) # Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh (New for 97 overview is cut) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 1st Series (New for 97 overview is cut) # My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection (New for 97 overview is cut) # Tots Video - Ooh La La! (1998 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview is cut) # Tots Video - Alphabet Trail (1998 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview is cut) # Tots Video - Animal Friends (1998 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview is cut) # Tots Video - 1-2-3, Go! (1998 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview is cut) # The Wind in the Willows - The 4 Seasons (New for 97 overview is cut) Gallery VCI.png|VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video. TheBrittAllcroftCompanylogo1.jpg|'Introducing without further ado, that little locomotive with his colour so blue. All aboard if you please for Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'. Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1996 Title Sequence.png|'Hold tight everyone, and take a ride on your favourite railway line. With Thomas the Tank Engine and all his wonderful friends. And now you can sing along with Thomas too.' Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|'Your Favourite Story Collection, Story and Song Collection and The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection' Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png|'Also Available, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime, and a Brand new release, Chases, Races and Runaways. 18 Episodes of Mischief and Mishaps.' Screen shot 2011-09-24 at 15.21.22.png Fourways Farm 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|You never know what the animals would get up to on Fourways Farm, and the rascally rats are always there to get up to some sort of mischief or another. So it's bound to be loads of fun. Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Sooty and the gang are up to their usual tricks. Not always on the right side is the law. Elastic Tricks and Speedy Sweep Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png|Also Available, unpacked with festive fun, My Bumper Christmas Sooty. My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Max and Mimms invite you to a Christmas Teddy Sing Song. Join in and sing along to all your festive favourites as well as classic party tunes. This fun packed video will provide hours of endless fun. Well into the new year. Ragdoll Productions (White Background).png Tots Video 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Tilly shows this that French can be lots of fun, and easy to learn in one of four programmes exclusively made for video. Never to be seen on TV. Fun With French, ABC, Animal Adventures, and Counting, 1-2-3 The BFG (1989 film) title card.png The BFG 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Now the whole family can enjoy the beautifully animated feature length production of Roald Dahl's most popular Children's Classic, The BFG. An enchanting tale of Giants, Dreams, and Adventures All these Children's titles, Hours of fun, Available Now (1997).png|Massive of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now New for '97.png|New for '97 - My Bumper Christmas Sooty, My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways and Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant Video clips Category:Trailers and Promos Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 with voiceover Category:Jonathan Kydd (voiceover) Category:Thames Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Fourways Farm Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:The Sooty Show Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:The BFG Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Channel Four Television Category:Granada Television Category:Thames Television Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:BBFC U Category:BBFC Uc Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases